


One Moment

by hellbells



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode 1x20, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can take just a split second for everything to change. It was all it took for Danny Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 does not belong to me, I only own my twisted imagination  
> Notes: Unbeta'ed. Tiny ficlet to relieve revision stress. First time writing this pairing but after watching last nights episode I couldn't resist.

All it takes is one moment. It took just one moment for Danny to realise he could no longer deny his feelings. Sure, he thought his partner was good looking. The Neanderthal constantly stripped in his presence and he could have done with not knowing about the gorgeous ink that adorns his lower back. Since he saw that particular tattoo, his dreams at night had taken a delightfully distracting turn. He still wanted to know how the hell a SEAL ended up with a tramp stamp.

Still the minute that rock smacked into his partner he realised lust had somehow morphed into love. His heart started to beat properly when he heard an ‘I’m fine’. ’I’m fine’ in Steve speak meant he probably was not mortally injured. Therefore, Danny concentrated on getting Steve the help he needed and stored the epic rant that he wanted to unleash for later.

He knew he could no longer ignore the attraction and when Steve was airlifted away, he showed his feelings in the most appropriate way he could. He used his hands and the look on Steve‘s face was one Danny would never forget.

… Of course, it was the use of Danny’s hands later on that saw Steve walk into the 5-0 Office looking smugly happy and Danny needing a new shirt.

… If, when celebrating at the restaurant Danny never ranted once, well it was just a stressful day. It was not like there was another reason for it right. Well Danny was calm until the server flirted with Steve.

Still it was all good, after all, he had already promised Steve retribution and he planned to make Steve pay all night long.


End file.
